Knowing my Secret Before He Planned
by Ginger Cat99
Summary: What if Yuki regained her memory in episode 10 season 1 of Vampire Knight? What if it was right in the Middle of the exams? Well, I have decided to change the season a little bit, and the episodes before this will remain as they were, while this one and all the ones after this are changed! I hope you all like this story! Pro YuukiXZero Con YuukiXKaname DISCONTINUED
1. Dizzyness

**I have just started watching Vampire knight, for the fiftenth time, and a fanfiction occured to me. It hit me right on the head. I couldn't believe that I hadn't tried it before! It seemed so awesome in my head that I thought it would look good on virtural paper! So without further adiue, I give you , Knowing my secret before I was meant to! By the way this starts at episode 10 in the first season! I hope you all like it! Also, I will NOT be putting this in 'episodes' so to say. And I will not write it the exact same! In fact, I am only using the test part! I couldn't, for the life of me, remember Zero's vampire hunter's name! So I just called him Yuri! So, just so you know, I will accept anyone telling me their names!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own Vampire knight. Though, I wish I did, if I did, Kaname and Yuki would have been together loooooooong before the end! ;3**

Chapter 1: Dizyness.

Yuki's view

I was siting in class, working on the test when my vision started rocking back and forth from left to right. I shook my head and got the strangest feeling that something wasn't right. I looked back to where Zero usually sat, but he wasn't there. Calm down Yuki, I thought, Zero usually skips class and it's not a big deal. I shook my head wrly and continued with my test.

My vision was starting to get sharper and I could tell that the printer failed at trying to complete what had been a step out of line. Usually, I couldn't see any detail on the paper except the writing, but today something seemed off. I couldn't understand any of this! "Are you alright miss cross?" I heard our teacher asked. I nodded my head. "Alright then, continue with your test." I again nodded and started to read again.

"Ow!" I exclaimed when my head started hurting. Once I opened my eyes, not noticing I had closed them, I seen blood on my paper. I reacted by throwing it off of my table. "Ew!" I yelled as I tossed it.

"What is the meaning of this miss cross? " He asked me looking at me like I had grown two heads. "The paper has nothing on it. I checked all of the tests my self and checked them twice. Now get up, walk to your classmate, grab it gently and apologize." I did as he said. However, as I stood up I felt a wave of dizyness sweep over me.

I walked down the stairs and took the paper. "Thank-you." I said bowing. When I straightend up I couldn't help but look at his neck. "Your neck looks tasty." I said absentmindedly.

"Thanks I guess. You're sounding like a vampire." He replied laughing. I shook my head.

"No, I mean it. You do look good enough to eat." I growled out sternly. Just then Zero charged into the room.

"Yuki, what's wrong? Your eyes are red!" The boy exclaimed. Zero ran down to me and secured me in his arms. I started to wrestle him. "Hey Zero, what's wrong with her."

"Yuki calm down." Zero growled. I kept fighting him. "Calm down, Yuki, you're making a scene." He whispered in my ear. I kept strugling. Without warning, I bit Zero's arm!

"Wow, she's biting Zero and he isn't even flinching!" I heard the same student from earlier yell. "She's drawing a lot of blood, She's like a vampire!" He exclaimed like it wasn't a big deal.

"Master please take Yuki to the Headmaster's office." Zero begged Yuri. I bit down harder. "Yuki, take it easy on my arm." Zero said in a hushed tone. I felt different hands and smelt a scent that I didn't recognize, so I bit Zero until I hit the bone. "Ow!" He exclaimed. I smirked and started sucking the blood out of his marrow.

Once the man had 'freed' Zero, I growled and tried to bite him. "Yuki stop." Kaname's voice broke the sound of the murmers. I looked up into his eyes. "Yuki, stop struggling." I imediately did as he asked. "Let her go Yuri." Once Yuri's arms left my arms I stood up straighter. "Now, come here Yuki." I walked to Onee-sama's side.

"Kaname..." I replied with my head down, as if I did something wrong.

"You did nothing wrong Yuki-" Suddenly he was cut off by Yuri.

"Nothing wrong? She bit my student! Quit acting like this is so natural!" I looked up at Kaname, who just stood there facing my teacher. "Why aren't you chestising her? She did something wrong!" He screamed.

"Well, what she did didn't endanger anyone did it?" Kaname asked. The other man stayed silent. "That's what I thought, now good day." Kaname said firmly. "Come Yuki, it's time to get you switched to night class. You as well Zero."


	2. The Transfer

Hey guys! I have just figured out that Genrous Strawberry has put Princess Of Fire and Vampires? up for adoptions! I was asked by PM if I would say that for her and I promised I would.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, If I did, Yuki would be with Kaname, and wouldn't care about Zero so much.

**Chapter 2: The Transfer**

**Still Yuuki's view... and it always will be!**

Kaname took my arm and led me down to the Headmaster's office and I noticed that He seemed to be getting more nervous and nervous as we were getting closer to his door. "Don't worry too much Onni-sama." I whispered so only he could hear me. He opened the door for me and I walked in. He held the door open for Zero, and then walked all the way to my right side.

"Oh, Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero! What's wrong Yuuki, you look like you've done something wrong?" He asked. Then he gasped as I guess he had noticed Zero's arm and the blood dripping from my mouth. "Yuuki Cross, what happened?" He questioned standing up with a speed that matched vampires.

"I'm sorry father! I didn't mean to bite Zero, I didn't even mean to say that a classmate's neck looked good enough to eat! I'm sorry!" i exclaimed braking down in histarics. "Please forgive me!" I said sobbing.

He siged and handed me white uniforms. "Here are your new uniforms, go to your dorm and get all of your things and don't forget, to leave a note for yuri, she would be devistated to find out that her best friend and room mate left without so much as a warning or note." He said and dissmissed me altogether.

Kaname fallowed me to my old dorm room, and helped me with gathering everything I owned. "Kaname, why didn't you tell me?" I asked as we walked back to the headmaster's office.

"Because I wanted you to live a life without the cruel persistant council on your back. And because I like you better with short hair, but becomeing a pureblood will have effected your hair. It has grown all the way to the middle of your back and then some." He said as he opened the door and we walked in.

"Good, you three can go to the night class and I will be sending another student over to the night dorms. Her name is Maria Kurini." He said. I nodded and walked into the bathroom to change into my new uniform.

"Good bye father..." I replied and walked out of his office. I shoved all of my things into Zero's arms and I dashed across the courtyard, feeling my newfound long hair flowing behind me. I kept running until I bumped into someone. I looked up and seen my room mate, Yuri, standing infront of me. "Yuri..." I breathed. I didn't want her to see me yet, not after I said goodbye in a NOTE. She must be furious.

"Yuuki, what's going on?" She questioned. Her voice shook with her rage. "No, don't answer me, because I don't want to hear your excueses." She said, her voice firm. "I don't care, why you have to transfer, I don't even want to know, but I will become a gaurdian, just so you feel 'safe'." She growled. I shook my head as I pushed past her and ran faster.

"Look, it's Yuuki Cross, the headmaster's daughter. She was part of the day class and disiplinary commity. I bet she's just transfering so she can get her hands on Idiol, or senhri. She's such a perv." I heard another girl mutter.

"Yuuki, slow down!" I heard Zero yell. I stopped at the night class gate and I felt him ruffle my hair shortly after I had stopped. "You shouldn't have taken off like that." He gently scolded.

"Come, Yuuki. Maria has already arrived, and has been asking for you." Kaname said opening the door and I walked in. I started walked but then, was hugged without a warning.

"Lady Yuuki, it's so good to see you!" She said excitedly. "Don't worry, I have returned to normal and I am still very sorry for what that lady did to your friend." She said looking down at her feet. "But that's irrelevent, let me lead you to our room!" She then took my hand and tried to lead me inside but a firm hand on my elbow kept me beside them.

"Yuuki, I still don't trust her." He growled. I snatched my elbow away from him and glared full force at him.

"Kaname, do you think you could call off the guard dog?" I asked slightly amused. Zero growled and then Kaname knocked him out.

"Is that better?" He asked I nodded and picked up my clothes. "I will have them washed and you will have them by tomorrow, eavning. Before we head for our classes." He I then turned towards Maria and let her lead me inside.


	3. Getting Seatled

**Hello loyal friends, readers, and fantastic writers! I am sorry that this one hasn't been uploaded in a while, but it's here now! First off, I would like to thank and dedicate this awesome chappie to maixnaruforever159, because he/ she has reviewed chapter two and told me to go on. He/She has also reviewed on my second chapter of Taniyama Phsyic Research, along with others, but this is not that story, this is this ones. by the way (/) means or. so, just want to put that out there! I am sorry but this is a short chapter... I didn't mean for it to be, it just kinda... happened, ya know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight... there, I said it normaly... not because I didn't have an awesome way to say it... HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE **

**On to the story!~**

**Chapter 3: Getting seateled**

Maria walked up the stiars and then into the right corridor. I seen her pass the room that was Ruka's and Rima's. I wonder if they're here, I thought. If they are, then I could ask them for advice, I'm feeling really wierd, I thought and looked to the left. I seen another door with a silver handle. "...worry." i caught the last part of Maria's sentence.

"Um, I'm sorry but I didn't quite get that. Could you please repeat it?" I asked nervously.

She looked taken back that I had asked that. I guess pureblood vampires don't zone out, I thought awkwardly and smiled nervously. "Yes lady Yuuki. Kaname had said that you will get a room to yourself as soon as we clean it out. So please don't worry." She said. I nodded and looked forward.

She suddenly ducked and I soon realized why she had, a couch was coming straight for us! I quickly ducked as well, and I heard someone drop it. "Ow!" I heard Senrhi say. "My agent isn't going to be happy about this." He mumbled. He then noticed Maria and me. "I am so sorry Lady Yuuki!" He replied and bowed.

"What's all the noise for Senhri? I need to keep my beauty rest, and you should too..." Rima sleepily said while rubbing her eyes and walking out of the room. She opened her eyes and bowed to me. "I hope they didn't hit you Lady Yuuki." She then rushed over to me and helped me up.

"Um... you guys don't have to call me Lady Yuuki, Yuuki's just fine Rima." I replied and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Don't let other aristricats hear you say that, I mean, I implore you, Lady Yuuki, please don't let the other aristrocrats here you say that." Ido said bowing his head.

"Pfft, I'm not sure she's a pureblood at all!" I heard Ruka exclaim walking out of her room. "I mean, look at the way she carries herself, she's always got her shoulders dropped and she doesn't even talk to us like she's supposed to!" She laughed.

Suddenly, Kaname walked down the corridor, stood in front of Ruka and slapped her across the face. "I will not tolerate you talking about Yuuki that way." He said stearnly. "Maria, take her to my chambers, she will stay with me tonight. As for you, Ido and Senhri, I want you to move that couch into the den downstairs. Rima, get back to bed and Ruka, I am suspending you for two days to think about what you have said." They gave a curt nod and hurried off to do what he said. "Now get to bed Ruka." She bowed and went inside the room and closed the door gently.

I sat on the couch and kept my hands folded in my lap. Then, the door opened and revealed Zero. "Zero, what are you doing here?" I asked shocked he had come to Kaname's privte office. He didn't say anything and ran to the couch. He pushed me down and bit my neck. "Zero, please get off." I pleaded. Just then the door opened and in walked Kaname. "Onii-sama, don't come in..." I was quickly fading when Kaname ripped Zero's body off of me.

I looked on the floor and seen Zero on the floor whiping his mouth. "That was delicous Yuuki, why don't you let me have some more?" He asked as he tried to get up. Kaname pushed him down. "Stop it Kuran, you know she wants me to drink her blood, maybe I could get away with killing her. All of her delicous blood, mine." He mumbled and I seen the insanity in his eyes.

"You will do no such thing, level E." He growled and I seen him take Zero's bloody rose out of his pocket. "I want you to die for hurting Yuuki." He said and then he pulled the triger. The bullet went into his heart and I felt mine shatter, as I felt an old friend die. "You must die." He said as he lowered the gun and watched as he hit the ground.

"Zero, why did you turn? You were supposed to find your twin and live on." I murmer. Kaname walked over to Zero, ready to give Zero the bullet in the head. "Wait Onii-sama, I promised him while I was human that I would take care of him, when he dropped." I said and walked over to him. I took the gun. "Good by Zero..." I trailed off and got ready to pull the triger.

"Thank...you...Yuuki." I heard him whisper. A tear fell from my eye as I pulled the triger...**_**

**I decided to put a little spin on this and I decided that it was time for a little tragedy. Some of you liked ZeroXYuuki, I don't but that is just my oppinion, I hope you can forgive me. I MIGHT up the rating to an M and have some one write in a lemon. I love love and reviews mean love, so please review so I know you guys love me!**


	4. Funeral of a Friend

**Hello loyal readers, friends and amazing authors... I AM NOT DEAD! Do not fear, for I have only had writers block! I am pleased to anounce that Generous Strawberry and I are making a book together! ISN'T THAT AWESOME!? I am super duper excited about that, and I can't wait to publish it all for you guys. Of course it's on wattpad, and I haven't spoken to her in a little while, (since she moved to Ohio)... I haven't had time to call her, and I hope she gets this message: I AM SOOOOOO VERRRRYYYYYYYYYY SORRYYYYYYY! Now I have decided to post a chapter of all of my fanfictions, so I hope you all like the nice and short chapter... beware the chapter title is missleading. **

Chapter 4: The Funeral of a Friend...

Third Person Point of View

Yuki stood by the corpse of her best friend, while the gun she clutched tightly in her hand as she stared at the crimson liquid slowly inching it's way to her pale feet. She couldn't move, she didn't want to move. She just killed her best friend, if they were both human, this would be considered murder. Kaname had helped, would that mean he would have been an accomplance? She felt as her older brother gently eased her into a chair, and took the gun from her trembing hands.

"What happened?" Rima asked as Senri and Ido smashed the door open. She took one glance at the room, and seen that Zero had fallen to what he was destined to be... a level E. "So, he finally cracked, landed on the last stage." She mumbled as an answer. Senris' shoulders dropped and took a look at Yuki, then at Rima.

"Maybe we should bury him or something...before he starts to smell." He suggested looking at Rima who shrugged as she looked at the Purebloods who sat on the couch. A sigh was heard as Kaname stood from the couch. "I'll transform him into my familiar..." he trailed off.

"That won't work... he'll hate you..." Yuki mumbled looking straight at Zero's bloodied body. "I could try... if you tell me how..." Yuki then looked at Kaname," Please let me do this Kaname... he may hate me after it, but at least he won't be violent about it..." She said without heisitation.

"Alright... but just so you know, you won't be able to live if he's too far from you." He warned her.


	5. Changing

**Alrightie, hello my lovely fans, writers and just people in general! I am sorry for the short chappies lately, but to just keeps me moving the story along and motivation going. Plus my writers block keeps knocking on my skull, so I keep looking for more things to distract me... like the moth spinning in circles right in front of me... Anyways, I keep pushing it further and further away, but it keeps coming back full force... thankfully I have a strong wall! Hehehe... and short attention span... Ohhhh hello pretty red coka cola can... sorry I am sleep deprived,I can't think straight, but luckily I don't have to, all I have to do is type what I wrote down in my notebook...sigh... I have issues, I need to get to bed I start school on the tenth. ANYWHO ON TO THE CHAPTER~**

**DISCLAIMER: WAIT YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!**

**GC99: NO, I DID NOT, I WAS JUST GETTING TO YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: Ginger Cat 99 Does not own Vampire Knight in any means!**

Chapter 5: The Change

Third Person's view

"For this to work, you have to be close. Put his head in your lap and repeat after me." Kaname ordered and waited for Yuki to do as he told her to do. "Are you comfortable, it could take up to two days for him to wake up again." Yuki noded in reply._ "Laissez mon ami vivant de nouveau." (1)_Zero shook faintly as Kaname murmered the words.

"Laissez Mon Ami Viviant De Nouveau." Yuki said clearly next to Zero's ear, who shook violently.

_"Laissez mon ami marcher paroni les etres de vampires apellis les vampires."(2)_

"Laissez Mon Ami Marcher Paroni Les Etres De Vampires Apellis Les Vampires." Yuki then sat straight and waited for Zero to wake up calmly. His stirring became faster and his body tempature rapidly decreased and a clear coat of sweat shone on his head. "Big brother what's happening now?"

"He's trying to die, he wants to live, just not as a vampire." He said quietly while watching Zero. "He doesn't know that he will be faster than aristricrat vampires, he would be able to rival purebloods, if you wanted him to. He would have all the powers you have, it will take affect on both of you to use them though." Kaname murmerd as an answer to her question. Yuki silently nodded her head in affrimation.

(Some serious Twilight stuff here... if you don't like it, skip this next one lined paragraph and go straight to the Authors note)

Suddenly Zero's eyes snapped open to reveal crimson red eyes.

**Guys I am so sorry, I can only post on the weekends now, I am going to start school tomorrow!UGH! Just moved in with Generous Strawberry, she will now be using my laptop to post her stories, so if I mix up anything in the story or replace an entire chapter with something from Generous Strawberry's list, please bare with me as it is not my fault if she does not follow my key to our stories. MINE is caps hers is lowercase. She should have memorized it by now. I started this at 1 a.m. took a nap. and finished it at 2 p.m.**

**(1)Let my friend live once again**

**(2)Let my friend walk among the undead beings called vampires**


End file.
